Eternidad
by B.Jaeger
Summary: [Semi-AU/Drabbles] La inmortalidad no era su prisión, lo eran los recuerdos, el anhelo.
1. Chapter 1

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

Extensión: 232 palabras (según Word)

Agradecimientos especiales a Gissel por la opinión *corazón*

* * *

**Eternidad**

**I**

—¿Vas a esperarme? —Le preguntó mientras tomaba su mano, él la aceptó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la fémina una última vez, queriendo grabarse la textura de su muñeca, sabiendo que pasarían mucho tiempo antes de volver a tenerla de esa manera.

—Lo haré.

Le sonrió, Sesshōmaru había visto esa sonrisa muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero en esa ocasión le pareció una sonrisa única, una que estaría seguro tardaría en volver a ver.

_Porque la eternidad no parecía tan divertida ahora._

—Trataré de no demorarme. —Ella le hablaba tan segura, como si aquella situación estuviera en sus manos, como si realmente Kagome controlara todo eso—. Daría lo que fuera por ser como tú.

—Kagome.

—No quiero dejarte solo —confesó, aunque anteriormente se lo había mencionado, su mano viajó hasta la mejilla masculina, acariciando la piel blanca por última vez, queriendo grabarse en su mente su voz, la textura de su piel, sus ojos—. También estaré buscándote —prometió.

Sesshōmaru no sabía si creerle, pero lo fingió demasiado bien, mientras que aquella noche rogó, silenciosamente, que se quedara a su lado, que todos los pronósticos se equivocaran.

_Pero no fue así._

Y aquella noche, mucho antes de que el alba apareciera, Kagome le abandonó.

_Aquella noche prometió buscarla, esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario._

La eternidad volvía a ser aburrida, sin sentido.

Sin ella.

* * *

**Continuará**.


	2. Chapter 2

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Agradecimientos por los reviews a: Inariama, Renka Cross, Akari124 y ¡Anii!_

* * *

**Eternidad**

* * *

**II**

* * *

—¿Qué día es hoy? —Preguntó la mujer, sacando su celular inmediatamente.

—Viernes, ¿en qué mundo vives?

—¡Oh, pero que rápido pasa el tiempo!

_Mentiras._

Sesshōmaru desde la banca de aquel parque, podía saber que la chica estaba mintiendo: el tiempo no pasaba rápido, era lento, _demasiado._

Tan lento que le tenía durante días en aquel lugar, esperando encontrar algo o a _alguien. _Lo cierto es que llevaba demasiados años esperando que Kagome apareciera. La había buscado con insistencia durante los primeros 50 años, después todo se hizo más lento.

_Como ese día._

—Disculpe —la voz de una niña llegó a sus oídos, volteó encontrándose cara a cara con una pequeña cuyo parecido con Rin era latente.

Asintió, queriendo decirle que continuara. —Usted es alto, ¿podría pasarme mi pelota?

Aceptó y se dirigió hacia la pequeña, la pelota había terminado en uno de los juegos más altos y no fue problema para él bajárselo y entregárselo en sus manos.

—Muchas gracias —ella le sonrió. Sesshōmaru identificó esa sonrisa.

—¡Rin! —El grito era de una mujer adulta. Sesshōmaru pudo notar el parecido entre ambas féminas e internamente se sintió agradecido porque la pequeña en esa vida _sí tenía _a su familia verdadera.

—Lamento la molestia que esta pequeña le haya causado —dijo ella, tomando a _Rin _entre sus brazos.

—No se preocupe.

Y se fueron después de eso, Sesshōmaru las vio alejarse, perderse entre las infinitas calles para luego él tomar la dirección contraria e ir a _casa._

Encontrar a Rin fue su recordatorio de que no había garantía en ser recordado.

Porque si la que fue su hija adoptiva lo había olvidado, ¿Kagome también lo haría?

* * *

_**Continuará**_


	3. Chapter 3

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Eternidad**

* * *

**III**

* * *

—¿Podemos cuidar de ella? —Le preguntó Kagome con aquel tono que usaba cuando quería que él le concediera algún deseo.

—Debe tener familia.

—No creo qué… —la mujer calló cuando él empezó a caminar para adentrarse al bosque. Kagome cargó a la pequeña, quién inmediatamente se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, la mujer sintió el temblor de la niña, por lo que la atrajo mejor hacia ella.

El peliplata caminó, se adentró cada vez más en el bosque, hasta que el olor a sangre se hizo demasiado presente, hasta llegar a ser abrumador. Se detuvo, Kagome también lo hizo, sabía que ella no podía ver qué había más allá y él tampoco deseaba que lo viera.

_Con olerlo era suficiente._

—La cuidaremos —proclamó, regresando sobre sus pasos.

Kagome sonrió, agradeciéndole después y caminando ambos hacia el castillo del Oeste, dónde cuidarían de Rin por muchos años más, quién sería como su hija después de que ellos jamás pudieran tener hijos juntos.

_Después de morir Kagome, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su hija adoptiva también lo hizo. _

Y se prometió esperarlas, buscarlas de ser necesaria hasta que Rin había aparecido ante sus ojos, con otra familia y siendo feliz.

_Y el recordatorio mudo de que no había garantía que lo recordaran._

—No puedes vivir de recuerdos —fue el comentario de su madre cuando entró en la sala de estar. La mujer parecía mejor adaptada que él a esa época y él no podía culparla, ella no esperaba a nadie, después de su padre no le había conocido a otra pareja y dudaba que se involucrara con algún humano.

_Y se fue, dejándolo nuevamente solo._

Pero ella tenía razón.

Aunque él no vivía de recuerdos.

Vivía de esperarla.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Eternidad**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Viajar en autobús no era su actividad favorita; le molestaba el ruido y la incomodidad, sin embargo, sabía que ese era el medio más cercano que tenía para cada día ver _nuevos humanos _y, si el universo conspiraba a su favor como con Rin, podría reencontrarse con Kagome.

Siempre se sentaba en la parte de atrás, mirando a los que se subían de reojo, otras veces miraba por la ventana y solamente se quedaba pensando. En otras ocasiones, como esa, miraba a las personas.

Una pareja fue la que llamó su atención y no porque hicieran algo extravagante o tuvieran algo en especial, para él _casi todos _los humanos eran iguales.

_Era porque le recordaron a Kagome._

La chica, sentada en el asiento junto a la ventana se fue acercando poco a poco al chico, quién captó en seguida sus intenciones y se acomodó para que ella pudiera recostar su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

_Kagome hacía eso._

Normalmente cuando estaban solos, ella solía acercarse a él de esa manera. Quedando sentada a su lado y poco a poco irse inclinando para recostar su cabeza en su hombro, cuando él se daba cuenta, se agachaba un poco, lo suficiente para que ella estuviera cómoda.

Cuando ella se percataba de lo _que él _había hecho, reía, con aquella risa que llenaba los pasillos y les recordaba que estaban juntos.

Se levantó de su asiento y tocó el timbre para bajarse, estaba seguro de que ese día no encontraría a nadie.

Caminó por las calles, sintió un carro detrás de él y luego éste se detuvo. Sesshōmaru pensó que había llegado alguien a su casa y continuó su camino, hasta que un ruido de tacones y un olor peculiar llegó a sus narices.

—Sesshōmaru.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Eternidad**

* * *

**V**

* * *

Aquella tarde todo parecía lo suficientemente pacífico y eso le desconcertada, no fue hasta que el ruido de la puerta de su estancia fue abierto de par en par dejando ver a su mujer con una sonrisa de lado a lado que le dio el indicio del fin de su tranquilidad.

—Quiero que mis amigas te conozcan —exclamó aquel día, parecía una sugerencia, pero él sabía que deseaba eso de verdad.

Podría negarse, sin embargo, como todas aquellas veces en las que se trataba de ella, aceptó.

—Ellas son Ayame y Sango —las presentó tan pronto llegaron a aquella aldea.

Asintió.

—Él es Sesshōmaru —y sonrío, el tipo de sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a él y posiblemente la sonrisa que había terminado de convencer a ambas féminas.

—_Sesshōmaru _—Volvió a la realidad, reconocía a la chica pelirroja que estaba enfrente de él: había sido amiga de Kagome y parecía una humana como cualquier otra.

—_Ayame._

—No sabía que tú… —calló posiblemente analizando todo, la chica había estado con Kagome antes de que falleciera. Ambos se sumieron en silencio hasta que ella habló—. ¿Aún las esperas?

—Encontré a Rin.

Sus enormes ojos se abrieron y sonrío. —¡¿Y dónde está?!

—No recuerda —su revelación pesó en ambos. Ayame mostraba en su rostro lo que él no podía: tristeza.

—¿Y Kagome?

No le respondió y ella pareció entender.

—Espero la encuentres. —Él sabía que ella era sincera—. Y si necesitas que alguien la recuerde los grandiosos días qué pasó a tu lado puedes buscarme, yo con gusto le hablaré de ti.

Él asintió.

_Tal vez no todo estaba perdido._

* * *

**_Continuará._**


	6. Chapter 6

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Eternidad**

* * *

**VI**

* * *

—A veces sueño con mi mamá —le dijo Rin mientras tomaba flores del jardín principal, Kagome no estaba en ese momento, había ido a visitar a Sango y a Ayame.

Él volteó a verla, la niña entendía que tenía toda su atención. Esperó unos instantes para continuar—: Siento que me visita —confesó y lo miró con atención, probablemente para cerciorarse de que no se estaba burlando de su pensamiento—. Me pregunta como estoy, si soy feliz.

—¿Le respondes?

La pregunta le tomó de sorpresa a la menor tan acostumbrada a sus monosílabas de respuestas y pocas preguntas. Pero Sesshōmaru siempre tenía interés en las cosas que tenían relación con Rin, la niña humana que habían decidido adoptar y criar como hija propia.

Ella asintió mientras seguía arrancando flores, tal vez estaba pensando si contarle lo demás o no.

—Le dije que sí —confesó—, que soy feliz con ustedes, que me quieren y cuidan mucho. —Esta vez no le dijo nada, aunque imaginó la enorme sonrisa que hubiera puesto Kagome al escucharla habar de ese modo.

El silencio cómodo fue roto cuando Rin terminó de cortar las flores y las miró con atención. —_En sueños… siento a mi mamá cerca de mí._

Y ahora sentado en el enorme sillón de su sala divisando la lluvia que caía de manera estrepitosa y mojaba todo a su paso, rememoró aquel episodio de su vida, comprendiendo la situación de su hija adoptiva mejor que nunca; en el pasado Rin había vivido recordando a su madre y a sus hermanos, a veces viéndolos en sueños y tomando eso como un consuelo para seguir día con día.

E intentando tener la misma suerte, cerró los ojos poco a poco, dejándose llevar por el cansancio de tantos años de búsqueda. Queriendo tener una tregua y no sólo dormir aquella noche, sino también soñar con aquella sacerdotisa que parecía no querer aparecer en su vida nuevamente.

Y como un deseo que se le concede a un moribundo, esa vez soñó por primera vez con la chica de ojos zafiros y sonrisa resplandeciente. La misma humana rebelde y obstinada que parecía perdida en algún lugar, aguardando que él la encontrara.

"No dejes de buscarme." Escuchó, aunque no sabía si era producto de su sueño o realmente había podido comunicarse con Kagome.

—Nunca. —Pronunció cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_**Continuará**_


	7. Chapter 7

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Eternidad**

**VII**

—¿Desea algo más? —Le preguntó la mesera de aquella cafetería en dónde había pasado días antes de reencontrarse con Rin. No había sido el montón de personas que entraban constantemente al establecimiento lo que llamó su atención, sino el olor de cierto té que le hizo recordar inmediatamente a la sacerdotisa.

Por lo que aquel día lluvioso dónde salir a recorrer calles con poca gente transitando en ellas, no fue su primera alternativa y terminó en aquella cafetería pidiendo aquel té que inundaba su nariz con insistencia.

Negó y la chica se alejó poco a poco, Sesshōmaru la sintió titubear, como si quisiera decirle algo más pero no haciéndolo.

Antes de llevarse la taza a los labios y darle el primer sorbo, se permitió olfatearlo, el olor le remontó varias décadas atrás en un extenso salón del castillo donde Kagome bebía aquel té con entusiasmo, saboreándolo poco a poco y poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios después del primer sorbo.

—_Deberías probarlo _—le decía con insistencia en muchas ocasiones y por supuesto que lo hizo, sin embargo, le admitió que estaba lejos de ser su favorito.

Pero ahora se encontraba sentado en aquella mesa de la cafetería, mirando la lluvia caer con aquel té sobre la mesa, el mismo que a su compañera tanto le había gustado y que parecía atraer consigo todos los buenos recuerdos que ella había dejado en su mente.

—Tu madre dijo que podías estar por aquí. —Volteó la mirada, el recién llegado se acaba de sentar junto a él, su apariencia lo más adaptable posible a la de un humano común y corriente.

—Totosai.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Sesshōmaru.

Él asintió, los últimos años la mayoría de los yōkais habían dedicado su tiempo en camuflarse y su madre y él no habían sido la excepción esa vez.

—También mencionó que sigues esperando a la humana —titubeó un poco—. ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

Sesshōmaru estuvo a punto de responderle, pero la misma mesera que le había atendido a él apareció para preguntar si deseaba algo a Totosai, para su sorpresa, él pidió algo para comer.

—Kagome.

—Cierto, _Kagome. _—La orden llegó más rápido de lo que él esperó, el anciano probó un poco y pareció degustarlo más tiempo del necesario para después agregar—: ¿No pensaste en utilizar a _Colmillo Sagrado_?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, su rostro ni siquiera lo reflejó. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, se dijo, pero una mirada al cuerpo y al estado de su ánimo de su compañera había sido suficiente para decirle que solamente alargaría _más _su sufrimiento.

—Estaba sufriendo.

Fue una respuesta simple y hasta sencilla, pero Totosai como un yōkai que había _visto tanto _a lo largo de su vida, fue la demostración clara de lo que el primogénito de los Taishō sentía hacia aquella humana.

_Y tal vez fue eso lo que le hizo hablar de más._

—Deberías de buscar hacia el norte —exclamó—. En la ciudad de Goshinboku. —Sesshōmaru levantó una ceja, interrogante—. Mis clientes dicen que es la ciudad más prometedora y que muchas personas _llegan diariamente. _

Sesshōmaru asintió y se levantó para pagar e irse de aquel lugar. Poco le importaba si Totosai tenía algo más para decirle.

El anciano, por supuesto, no lo detuvo y tampoco es como si el peliplata lo hubiera hecho. Lo observó perderse en las calles y se sintió satisfecho de haber contribuido a aquella búsqueda que parecía no tener tregua.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

_Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles si han llegado hasta este capítulo. Su apoyo siempre es un buen motivador para seguir escribiendo. La verdad es que este capítulo lo reescribí demasiadas veces, por eso la demora. _

_Espero les haya gustado, ¡nos estamos leyendo!_


	8. Chapter 8

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Eternidad**

**VIII**

Sesshōmaru tenía un recuerdo nítido en su mente, era de esos que sabía sería difícil de olvidar si lo intentara.

Su mano viajó hasta el cinturón de su pantalón dónde _debería _descansar _colmillo sagrado_ sino fuera porque no estaba en la misma era que antaño.

Colmillo sagrado, se dijo, era el responsable de que estuviera en ese momento así: _buscándola. _

Porque si lo pensaba, había sido su espada el que lo había llevado hasta aquel claro dónde el llanto del pequeño Kitsune se escuchaba con perfección, de aquel pequeño demonio que lloraba en brazos de aquella _sacerdotisa _de ojos zafiros que trataba de manera inútil de calmarlo.

El cuerpo decapitado de su padre se encontraba tan sólo a unos cuántos pasos. Sesshōmaru se convenció a sí mismo de que aquella escena no era de su incumbencia, tampoco lo que le había sucedido al Kitsune. Sin embargo, su espada parecía no estar de acuerdo con él, latiendo más y más fuerte.

_¿De verdad Colmillo sagrado quería que salvara a ese yōkai? ¡¿Por qué?!_

Sin vacilar, se acercó a la escena. Tan sólo dio un paso al frente para dejar su presencia al descubierto cuando la sacerdotisa sacó su arco y flechas que llevaba consigo, todavía sostenía al pequeño Kitsune quién se aferró con fuerza al cuello femenino y, a pesar de la evidente desventaja, ella insistía en verlo desafiante.

—¿Qué quieres, _yōkai? _

No le respondió, no sintió necesidad de hacerlo, él solamente estaba ahí por capricho de su espada. Se aproximó al cuerpo, desvainó a colmillo sagrado y pudo ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo para finalmente eliminarlos.

No se quedó después de eso, a pesar de que pudo escuchar perfectamente el grito de alegría del pequeño yōkai. Guardó nuevamente a colmillo sagrado en su cinto y siguió caminando hasta que el sonido de unos pasos que le seguían se hacía más latentes.

—¿Por qué lo salvaste? —Le preguntó nuevamente ella, sin embargo, aquella pose amenazadora había quedado en segundo plano. Sesshōmaru pudo apreciar que _esa _era la verdadera humana detrás de aquella fachada.

No le respondió de nueva cuenta y ella presintió que se marcharía.

—Gracias —mencionó—. Gracias por salvar al padre del pequeño.

Y se marchó, jurándose que nunca volvería.

Pero se equivocó.

Porque el _destino _era caprichoso, porque colmillo sagrado seguía guiándolo a aquel lugar, aunque la segunda vez que volvió no salvó a nadie, se dedicó solamente a observar la escena sin comprender completamente que hacía ahí.

—_Seguramente colmillo sagrado sabía que me necesitabas en tu vida _—solía bromear Kagome cuándo estaban solos y le mencionaba como se habían conocido.

Nunca le dio la razón.

Aunque tampoco lo negó.

Miró a su espada colgada en aquella pared, podía pasar como reliquia u otra decoración de aquella casa, pero no lo era. La sostuvo entre sus manos, deseando que le guiara a dónde estuviera Kagome, pero esta vez, nada de eso sucedió.

«_Goshinboku__»_pensó. Por primera vez tenía un lugar seguro en dónde buscar.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Eternidad**

**IX**

Sesshōmaru odiaba las lágrimas, por eso mismo era que jamás había aprendido a lidiar con ellas. Nunca supo qué hacer o decir cuándo Kagome lloraba en su regazo por algún suceso, llegó un momento dónde solamente lloraba por la pérdida de sus seres queridos y lo único que hacía en esos momentos era pasar su mano por su espalda, mientras la acariciaba suavemente, sino era su espalda, era su cabello.

Y contrario a lo que esperaba, _funcionaba._

Pero no se consideraba alguien experto en tratar a alguien llorando. Por eso cuándo pasó junto a la terminal de autobuses y vio a un chico tratando de consolar a una humana, se dijo que probablemente era una misión difícil para él. Lo vio titubear, dudar en si acercarse o no, incluso parecía que no sabía qué decirle.

—Tu no lo entiendes —finalmente pudo hablar ella antes de que el autobús que él estaba esperando llegara—. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado realmente?

Parecía una pregunta sencilla, hecha al azar por alguien que seguramente tenía _roto el corazón. _Sabía qué aquella cuestión no debería de afectarle de ninguna manera, _pero lo hizo. _La pregunta dio vueltas en su mente como si él hubiera sido el cuestionado.

Y la respuesta era clara.

«Sí».

Puso un pie dentro de aquel autobús, luego el otro y finalmente tomó uno de los lugares, miró por la ventana y nuevamente la imagen de Kagome llegó a su mente, más nítida que otras veces.

_Sí se había enamorado. _

_De una humana._

_De Kagome._

Y de eso había pasado mucho tiempo, pero el sentimiento seguía tan latente en su pecho como si nunca la hubiera perdido, como si ella jamás se hubiera apartado realmente de su lado. Y posiblemente así era, porque había vivido evocándola en cada pensamiento, viendo su brillante sonrisa en cada cosa que a ella le gustaba o él intuía que le gustaría de aquella nueva era.

Kagome nunca se había ido realmente de su mente y era por eso mismo que la buscaba, porque el tiempo no le ayudaba a _olvidar, _el tiempo le reafirmaba que la seguía amando a pesar de todo el tiempo separados.

Y Goshinboku parecía el lugar dónde su búsqueda finalmente tendría fin. Sabía que tendría que recorrer la ciudad en búsqueda de ella, pero ya había pasado siglos en esa tarea que unas horas o un día más no haría la diferencia.

«Pronto» Se dijo, con un ansia que no sabía podía llegar a experimentar.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_En Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Eternidad**

* * *

**X**

* * *

Descendió del autobús dos horas después de haberlo abordado. Era la única persona que no portaba un portafolio, mochila o maleta, todos los demás pasajeros parecían listos para quedarse varios días o vivir definitivamente ahí. Sesshōmaru esperaba no tener que pasar más de un día en aquella ciudad.

El bullicio de la ciudad nunca había sido su fuerte, _Shikon _—la ciudad donde se encontraba anteriormente— era menos ruidosa que Goshinboku. Jamás pensó que Kagome terminaría en un lugar como ese.

Caminó lo suficiente para encontrar un lugar que se encontrara solo y se transformó en una esfera de luz, anteriormente había recorrido _Shikon _a lo largo y ancho en su forma humana y eso había hecho que se tardara mucho tiempo en encontrar a Rin, pero cuándo lo hizo pudo verificar que su apariencia no había cambiado tanto como lo hubiera esperado y tampoco lo había hecho su _aroma._

Era por eso qué estaba completamente seguro de que su olfato lo ayudaría a encontrar a Kagome en esa ciudad tan grande, de que aquella cualidad que lo diferenciaba del resto de los humanos lo ayudaría a ponerle fin a su búsqueda.

Ocupó toda la tarde para su búsqueda, el sol parecía estar a una hora de esconderse finalmente del firmamento cuándo un el olor leve de Kagome se asentó en un parque, era uno casi a las afueras de la ciudad, pero el rastro sólo se mantenía ahí, como si hubiera pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo sentada sobre una banca en particular y después… _nada. _

Sesshōmaru no tenía nada más. Ni siquiera un rastro que buscar, ni una señal, nada que pudiera guiarlo hasta la sacerdotisa.

—¿No has pensado que ha sido suficiente? —Le había preguntado un día anterior su madre mientras sostenía entre sus manos una copa de vino—. Yo ya me hubiera dado por vencida.

Pero no le había respondido, realmente no tenía una respuesta clara en ese momento. ¿De verdad aquel rastro de su olor desvaneciéndose era lo último que tendría?

Miró el firmamento, el atardecer desde ese lugar no se podía contemplar muy bien, pero lo poco que se veía era suficiente para él por ese día. Observó al cielo cambiar, pudo incluso contemplar un poco las estrellas y como la luna luchaba por ocupar su lugar en el firmamento. También fue capaz de captar cuándo las luces de aquel parque se encendieron.

Se quedó observando un largo rato, con la mente en blanco, sin ningún plan armado en su cabeza; no había considerado la posibilidad de que Kagome _no _estuviera ahí. Y la realidad le golpeó de frente de la misma forma que en antaño, cuando al estar con ella

_Y un destello fue lo que llamó su atención._

Debajo de uno de los faroles se encontraba una banca con un solo individuo sentado ahí, miraba distraídamente también el espectáculo del cielo, pero su mano se mantenía firme en aquel carrito lleno de cuadros visiblemente pintados a mano.

Sesshōmaru se acercó más para saciar su curiosidad, la pintura más grande que poseía aquel hombre parecía un _retrato, _pero no uno cualquiera: _un retrato de Kagome. _Tan sólo había pintado su cara, pero su cabello largo negro rebelde estaba perfectamente bien retratado y el rastro mejor cuidado era el de sus _ojos._

_Aunque…_

—Es un bello retrato, ¿no es así? —Comentó el hombre, prestándole atención—. La chica de verdad fue muy amable por dejarme pintarla.

Así que Kagome _sí _había estado en aquel lugar.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé —dijo el hombre—. Comentó que su familia viajaba mucho, que no tenía un lugar fijo, por eso me permitió pintarla. Era una chica muy generosa.

—Ese símbolo. —Mencionó finalmente. En la frente de Kagome se encontraba pintada una luna menguante, tan parecida a la que él ocultaba debajo de su flequillo.

—Ah, eso, ella me pidió que lo agregará, dijo que pertenecía a un clan importante.

—El de los Inu Yōkais —completó él.

El hombre sonrió. —Así que es usted —buscó entre sus pertenencias algo y le ofreció un sobre blanco. Sesshōmaru lo miró, antes de tomarlo—. Esa joven me dijo que le diera esta carta a la persona que conociera el significado de aquella luna menguante.

Esas fueron las palabras que necesitaba, abrió el sobre que le era ofrecido y dentro encontró una hoja blanca con una pequeña carta.

"_¿Me has estado esperando, Sessh? Yo también lo he hecho. Te he buscado en cada lugar que mi familia viaja y nunca tengo éxito, por eso me atreví a pedir este pequeño favor; soy consciente de que, si mi familia sigue mudándose con frecuencia, nunca podremos reencontrarnos. Es por lo que me separaré de ellos cuándo lleguemos a la pequeña ciudad de Midoriko._

_Estaré ahí, esperándote._

_Siempre he estado esperándote._

—_Kagome."_

Tan pronto terminó de leer miró al hombre parado todavía frente a él y asintió, dándole las gracias y empezó a caminar hasta perderse en las calles, cuándo se vio solo, se transformó en una esfera de luz.

No iba a perder ni un minuto más.

* * *

**Continuará.**


	11. Chapter 11

_En Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**XI**

* * *

«No hay imposibles ya no

Si al final tengo tu amor.» **(1)**

* * *

Llegó a _Midoriko _media hora después de haber recibido la carta, Kagome tenía toda la razón al decir que era una pequeña ciudad y tan pronto puso un pie en aquel lugar, la _esencia _de la exsacerdotisa llegó a él casi de inmediato, como si ella pasara mucho tiempo en la entrada de aquella pequeña _ciudad_.

Siguió el rastro hasta una casa sencilla de un piso, ahí era dónde la esencia de Kagome se sentía con más fuerza, vio que _ella _tenía las luces prendidas de la casa, señal de que todavía estaba despierta, no se dio cuenta que el ritmo de su caminata disminuyó, completamente a la expectativa de qué pasaría en ese momento.

_Había recorrido demasiado, _ya había visitado tres ciudades y esta era la última, había caído en falsas señales e incluso se llegó a cuestionar si Kagome había realmente reencarnado en esa época. Antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca se dijo que ese era el último intento, si la _persona _que se encontraba ahí no era Kagome, entonces dejaría que su vida tomara el rumbo que debió haber tomado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

No tuvo que tocar la puerta, la _suerte _por primera vez se puso de su lado y esta se abrió incluso antes de que él tuviera la iniciativa de tocar; de ahí salió corriendo un cachorro blanco, no parecía ni siquiera tener un año.

—¡Yakō, ven aquí! —Una voz femenina se escuchó desde el interior de la casa seguido de unos pasos que indicaban que _ella _estaba corriendo para alcanzar al cachorro, pero tan pronto puso sus pies fuera de la casa, _lo miró._

Sesshōmaru nunca había creído en el concepto de las películas románticas cuándo mencionaban que «el tiempo se detenía», sin embargo, por esa ocasión, les daría la razón. Sus orbes dorados se encontraron con los zafiros de Kagome y se _identificaron _al instante. La chica no lucía como en aquella pintura, su cabello rebelde y desordenado ahora era completamente _lacio _y le llegaba a los hombros, sin embargo, eso no la hacía parecerse menos a la Kagome que fue.

_Y él pudo jurar que el tiempo se detuvo cuándo la vio._

_Cuando al fin la encontró._

Empezaron a caminar hasta quedar frente a frente, posiblemente por pura inercia, atraídos —tal vez— por aquel hilo rojo del destino que tanto relataban las leyendas o por el deseo inmenso de volver a verse, por el _anhelo _de volver a estar juntos.

—¿Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó ella dudosa, tan sólo cuatro pasos los separaban. Si Kagome daba dos, o incluso uno, él daría los que faltaran.

—Kagome.

Tan pronto dijo su nombre, lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta: la chica había empezado a llorar al momento que ella daba los cuatro pasos faltantes y lo abrazaba con fuerza, con aquel anhelo que él mismo sentía en ese momento. Y que no iba a reprimir más; sus brazos también aprisionaron el cuerpo femenino, levantándola la distancia que los separaba para que ella llorara en su hombro y que le echara los brazos al cuello como _tantos años atrás._

—No es un sueño, ¿verdad? —La escuchó susurrar.

—No lo es.

La sintió todavía llorar, pero a la vez luchar con calmarse, él entendía el sentimiento: habían sido demasiados años de angustia sin saber si su plan de _reencontrarse _daría resultado. Si el destino iba a ser generosos con ellos.

Y ahora estaban juntos y cómo tantas veces en el pasado, solamente ocupó uno de sus brazos para sostenerla, mientras que su mano viajaba a su cabello corto para acariciarlo suavemente y así darle un poco de consuelo hasta que ella finalmente se calmó.

Y fue entonces cuando ella buscó sus labios y él le correspondió aquel beso.

_Se sintió como estar nuevamente en casa._

—¿Estuviste esperando mucho? —Preguntó tan pronto se separaron.

—No. —Mintió, porque de nada servía que Kagome se sintiera culpable por demorar _tanto, _eso no había estado en manos de ella.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que mentía, aunque por esa noche le compraría aquella mentira y no preguntaría nada más. Sesshōmaru prefirió que fuera así, porque el pasado en ese momento había dejado de tener importancia. Porque el yōkai que había vivido de recuerdos y anhelos, al fin estaba con la persona que tanto había estado esperando.

Kagome le siguió abrazando hasta que la sintió ponerse fría por el clima de la noche y le dijo que lo mejor era entrar, ella aceptó y llamó al cachorro para que también entrara y en todo ese trayecto, no lo soltó de la mano; ellos dos jamás habían sido una pareja que se tomaba de la mano todo el tiempo, pero tal vez ella —al igual que él— tenía miedo de que todo eso no fuera nada más que un juego de su mente.

Entró en aquella casa dónde la esencia de Kagome estaba impregnada en cada decoración por mínima que pareciera y Sesshōmaru no evitó rememorar como era el palacio tan pronto Kagome había llegado a hacer cambios a libre demanda, sin que él realmente deseara impedírselo.

—¿Te quedarás? —Preguntó ella solo a unos pasos de distancia de él. Había soltado su mano para ponerle más agua al traste del cachorro—. ¿O tienes una vida hecha en otro lugar?

—Me quedaré.

Y aquellas parecieron las palabras mágicas que ella quería escuchar; aquella noche finalmente volvieron a estar juntos cómo lo habían hecho tantos años atrás, amándose libremente y rogando por una tregua, porque no tuvieron que volver a pasar eso, aunque dentro de sí mismos sabían que era imposible, que el futuro les alcanzaría.

Pero tal vez no todo era malo, porque tenían ese presente y se tenían finalmente uno al otro y disfrutarían de cada momento que pasaron juntos.

Él sabía que la esperaría y la buscaría el tiempo que fuera necesario y ella estaba segura de que nunca lo olvidaría, de qué estaban conectados por ese amor tan grande que se tenían mutuamente, ese amor que los había hecho soportar la distancia y la espera, ese mismo amor que posiblemente podría darles varias sorpresas.

Tal vez la eternidad no fuera tan mal sí la recompensa al final fuera volver a encontrarse y amarse tanto como la primera vez.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

(1) "Si al final tengo tu amor" de Emilio Osorio. Link: watch?v=ENNj_DTgFZM

_Se puede decir que es el final, sin embargo, todavía nos falta un epílogo que espero termine de cubrir las partes que quedaron inconclusas y nos de una visión de qué sucederá con ellos dos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta este capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

—_¿Qué es lo peor de la eternidad?_

—_El anhelo._

* * *

_«Tiempo atrás conocí a un Inu yōkai, de apariencia atractiva, pero con un carácter difícil, cuándo lo conocí había salvado al papá de un pequeño Kitsune y yo no entendí realmente por qué lo hizo, pero decidí agradecerle, porque aquel yōkai pequeño no merecía pasar por una pena tan grande, él no me respondió nada, se mostró bastante… hostil. Y se marchó, pensé que jamás volvería a verlo.»_

—¿Qué sucedió después?

Kagome sonrió y prosiguió_: «Merodeó la aldea dónde yo me encontraba, pensé que salvaría nuevamente a alguien, pero no lo hizo, conservó su distancia de la escena dónde más de una persona estaba llorando. Yo no tuve el valor para pedirle que salvara a una persona, después de todo, no parecía realmente tener la voluntad de ser gentil por ese día._

_Despertó mi curiosidad la segunda vez que lo vi, se mostraba distante pero completamente atento a lo que estábamos haciendo. Sé que suena incongruente, pero así fue. Detrás de aquel árbol dónde apenas y se notaba su cabello plateado, sus ojos ámbares nos observaban fijamente.»_

—Y tú lo observabas a él, mamá. —Enzō entró en el cuarto, su cabello plateado con algunos mechones negros había sido recién cortado, por lo que sus ojos ámbares se lucían más sin su flequillo habitual.

Kagome sonrió a verlo, invitándolo a unirse.

—¡Shh! —Protestó Hotaru—. Sigue, mamá.

_«Yo también lo observaba, porque mi curiosidad demandaba ser saciada. Aunque una parte de mí pensaba que él tenía la misma curiosidad que yo, por otro lado, no terminaba de convencerme y realmente quería hablar con él… preguntarle qué hacía ahí. _

_No obstante alejarme de aquella familia que estaba pasando por una gran pérdida no era una opción para mí. Así que me obligué a apartar mis ojos de él, a tratar de ignorar su presencia para no alertar a nadie y guardarme mis dudas para mí misma. Decidí ignorar que estaba rodeando la zona y cuándo menos lo imaginé, él ya no estaba._

_Y no volvió al día siguiente… Ni el siguiente a ese. Tal vez todo se había acabado y debía seguir con mi vida, sin esperar que él regresara o algún otro yōkai.»_

—¿Entonces como volviste a verlo?

—Destino, tal vez —rió y volvió a tomar las hojas que se encontraban en sus piernas para continuar leyendo.

_«No imaginé que volvería a verlo, los días habían pasado demasiado rápido e incluso pensé que conocerlo había sido una simple casualidad. Pero un día al atardecer, una horda de demonios apareció en la aldea amenazando la tranquilidad de todos. _

_Sabía que debía de enfrentarlos y me dispuse a proteger la aldea que tanto amaba. Había otra sacerdotisa conmigo, era mi maestra, ella sabía más que yo, así que estaba protegiendo a más personas y, por esas mismas razones, estaba siempre atenta a todo a su alrededor._

_Pero yo no._

_Dos demonios me atacaron, uno de espaldas y otro de frente, no supe que hacer realmente, así que ataqué al que estaba frente a mí, descuidando mi espalda y cuándo volteé, supe que era mi final, que mi vida había terminado en ese momento. Pero vi un destello color verde propia de algún látigo y volví a encontrarme con esos ojos ámbares que había visto anteriormente.»_

—¡Te salvó! —Kagome también rió, aquella alegría era contagiosa.

Ella asintió y prosiguió.

_«Durante años fui criada con la idea de que los yōkais eran terribles demonios que codiciaban acabar con los humanos, que nos atacan por el placer de hacerlo (en la mayoría de los casos) y que parecían no tener emociones como nosotros, jamás los habíamos visto sonreír, dormir, hablar más de lo necesario, sacrificarse por alguien, amar…_

_Pero ese demonio que estaba enfrente de mí había salvado mi vida. Y yo quería descubrir más de él está vez.»_

—Fue curiosidad al principio, ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente, Enzō

_«Así que esta vez me arme de valor y le pedí que se quedara cerca de la aldea, que me dejara conocerlo… que tenía curiosidad de saber quién era él y aunque pensé que no lo haría, lo hizo. _

_La primera cosa que le pregunté fue su nombre y cuando me lo dijo, fue como entender que no se iría, que cumpliría mi petición y así fue. Se quedó conmigo hasta el último día de mi vida.»_

—No entiendo —se lamentó Hotaru.

Kagome volvió a reír.

_«Estoy escribiendo esto muchos años después, aunque no sé cuántos con exactitud. Tengo otra familia, tengo una apariencia que difiere un poco de la anterior y es una época completamente distinta._

_Es de noche y llueve… nací sin recuerdos en esta vida, no recordaba nada de lo que estoy escribiendo, tampoco recordaba los nombres con claridad, pero ahora lo hago._

_Fue casualidad, en la televisión escuché el apellido Taishō y fue como estimular los recuerdos que tenía guardados, Taishō… Sesshōmaru Taishō, es el nombre del yōkai que me protegió, es el nombre del yōkai del que me enamoré…»_

—Es el nombre de papá.

Fue el turno de Enzō de reír levemente.

—Mamá te está contando su historia con papá.

La pequeña se quedó callada, con su mirada fija en las hojas que su madre sostenía.

_«Antes de morir le prometí a Sesshōmaru que lo recordaría y, al igual que él, lo estaría buscando. Me duele saber que he pasado algunos años sin cumplir esa promesa, pero ahora no dejaré de hacerlo y espero él esté haciendo lo mismo._

_¿Por qué escribo esto? Probablemente porque tengo miedo de un día despertar nuevamente sin recuerdos, sin la imagen del que siempre voy a considerar el amor de mi vida gravada en mi mente a fuego._

_Y también porque estoy segura de que en un futuro volveré a morir y probablemente reencarne nuevamente, ¿y si esta vez lo hago sin recuerdos? Conozco demasiado bien a Sessh como para saber que no me obligaría a recordar, así que me escribo esto a mi misma y a quién desee leerlo como prueba de que a veces el amor vence a la eternidad.»_

—¡¿Papá te ha amado todo este tiempo?! —Finalmente Hotaru reaccionó.

Sesshōmaru en ese momento entró en la habitación, mirando a los tres con atención. Los orbes de su hija fueron a parar en él, sospechando que había escuchado su pregunta.

—Cada día.

_«Si eres yo del futuro, déjame decirte que el yōkai de cabello plateado que acabas de toparte, puede parecer una persona hostil, incluso en ocasiones aparentar que no tiene sentimientos. Pero los tiene, no dudes de ello._

_A veces creerás que no te presta atención, pero siempre está observando, así que no te sorprenda si un día ha remediado un problema que tenías o lo adivina, porque nunca ha despegado su mirada de ti. Es sumamente amable, aunque lo oculta demasiado bien y, sobre todo, nunca dudes que te ama con toda su alma._

_No cualquiera pasaría siglos buscándote una y otra vez sólo para estar contigo._

_Y creo que esa es la mayor prueba que puede darte para decirte que __**nos **__**ama**__ y ese amor no lo ha vencido la eternidad.»_

Kagome terminó de leer aquellas cartas escritas por ella años atrás al recordar su pasado. Miró a sus hijos, Enzō había tomado lugar en la silla de escritorio que su hija solía ocupar para dibujar, sus ojos ámbares tan parecidos a los de su padre las miraban con atención. Años atrás le había leído el mismo texto a él y este había amado el relato más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, Kagome sabía que no por nada en ese momento se encontraba haciéndoles compañía.

Su vista se posó entonces en su hija, se encontraba con su mirada fija en las hojas que ella sostenía, su cabello completamente negro la hacía parecerse más a ella, sin embargo, sus ojos eran fascinantes para cualquiera que los mirara; su ojo derecho era del mismo color que los de ella, un azul zafiro intenso que llamaba la atención al instante, pero la _fascinación _no quedaba ahí, su ojo izquierdo poseía el mismo color ámbar que Sesshōmaru y que Enzō, obligando a cualquiera que la veía a apreciar con detalle aquellos ojos tan diferentes y hermosos.

En lo que esperaba su hija terminara de procesar toda la _información, _sus ojos chocaron con los de Sesshōmaru. Por supuesto, él había sido el primero en leer aquello días después que se encontraron, pero no le dijo realmente _nada, _se limitó a responder las pocas preguntas que ella le hizo sobre cosas que no recordaba con exactitud.

Cuando había nacido Enzō y la idea de contarle aquella historia cruzó su mente, le preguntó qué opinaba. Sesshōmaru no se mostró tan dispuesto como le hubiera gustado, pero cuando vio la reacción de su hijo, cambió de opinión, siendo él el más interesado en que Hotaru también estuviera enterada.

—¿Papá ha vivido tanto tiempo? —Aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a ella, los ojos de la menor se enfocaron en Sesshōmaru, quién asintió.

—Tiene historias interesantes —complementó Enzō y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír al rememorar la primera vez que los encontró hablando de cuando los yōkais dominaban las tierras.

—¿Nosotros viviremos lo mismo?

—La mitad —Sesshōmaru en ese momento se acercó a su hija, sentándose a su lado en esa enorme cama.

—Es mucho tiempo.

—Me tienes a mí —esta vez Enzō habló, ruborizándose un poco por aquello que había dicho, tal vez sin pensar realmente. Sólo queriendo darle un consuelo a su hermana—. Y a papá.

Kagome asintió, dándole la razón a tu primogénito y aunque sabía que ese sólo era el principio de toda la explicación que todavía debían darle a la pequeña, se recordó a sí misma que todavía tenían tiempo.

Esta vez, la menor la miró a ella directamente. —Nosotros cuidaremos a papá —prometió y a Kagome se le hizo el gesto más lindo de su parte.

—Confío en ustedes. —Tan pronto dijo aquello, ambos se acercaron para envolverla en un abrazo y, desde aquella posición, alargó su mano para que esta fuera tomada por Sesshōmaru, quién lo hizo en ese momento.

Años atrás, no habían podido tener hijos juntos y habían adoptado a Rin de una forma bastante inesperado, volviéndose la pequeña una parte importante en la vida de ambos y ahora, por fin ese pequeño deseo había sido realidad.

Tal vez, se dijo, el destino no fuera tan malo y por primera vez les ofrecía una especie de tregua, no les daba _todo _lo que deseaban, pero sí una pequeña parte y no se enfocarían en aquello que no podían remediar, sino en disfrutar el tiempo que pudieran estar juntos y con sus hijos.

Lo demás, podía esperar.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

—_¿Qué es lo peor de la mortalidad?_

—_El no saber si vas a recordar._

* * *

Créditos de los nombres a Dajyá Galeana con sus debidas explicaciones: ¡Gracias!

_**Ensō**__ (__円相__) es una palabra japonesa que significa círculo y que está fuertemente relacionada con el zen. Simboliza la iluminación, la fuerza, la elegancia, el universo y el vacío (mu), así como la propia estética japonesa. O "Baransu que significa equilibrio"._

_**Hotaru**__-Como criatura de luz, no debe sorprender que la luciérnaga sea también un símbolo de iluminación. Realmente son insectos majestuosos que, debido a su apariencia ordinaria y poco inspiradora durante las horas del día, suelen ser subestimados. Sin embargo, a medida que cae la oscuridad, las luciérnagas se convierten en los extraordinarios (y hermosos) iluminadores de la noche. Esta aparente contradicción sirve como el símbolo más fundamental de la luciérnaga en el mundo espiritual: las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen._

* * *

¡Gente hermosa! Es completamente oficial que _Eternidad _ha llegado a su fin, muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y a quiénes siguieron el fanfic en las sombras, ¡no saben lo agradecida que estoy por la oportunidad a la historia! Con el epílogo quise darles un respiro a _ambos, _que tuvieran su pequeño momento de felicidad que bien merecido tenían, es bajo la perspectiva de Kagome porque ella también tuvo su lucha independiente de Sesshōmaru y merecía ser escuchada.

Siempre quise que uno de los hijos de Sessh y Kag tuviera _heterocromía _jeje.

Debo decir algo, hace un tiempo atrás me llegó un review con un comentario algo brusco que me tomó en un mal momento de mi vida, decía "la historia no avanza". Bueno, queridos lectores, la historia estaba pensada para que se sintiera de tal manera, nunca fue un fanfic tierno o dulce, estaba lleno de recuerdos por eso mismo. En fin, cosas que te topas en mal momento, **¡gracias por leer hasta este capítulo! **Y espero nos topemos en algún futuro.

Abrazos para todos.


End file.
